


Defend

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, rated t for swearing and sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys defends her gf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defend

**Author's Note:**

> alphys probably couldn't intimidate a fly, but she tries her best

Undyne and Alphys were in a bar on a dinner date. They were having a great time, like they always did when they were together, when Alphys began to notice two humans talking to each other.

“Look at the ass on that monstergirl,” the human said to his friend, pointing at Undyne.

Alphys clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes.

“The blue fish? I don’t know dude, she kind of looks like a d*ke to me.” The other human made a face.

The first human laughed. “Haha yeah, she looks like a fucking lesbo bitch. I’d still fuck her though.”

“What are you, gay or something?”

“What? No. Besides, don’t you know what they say about monstergirls?”

The human winked at his friend.

“Yeah, yeah, they’re a bunch of slutty bitches.” The human rolled his eyes.

“My friend fucked a monster once, and he said it was the best fuck of his life.” The human took a swig of beer.

The other human grimaced. “I don’t know though, wouldn’t you rather fuck, like, one of those hot rabbits? She’s, like, really ugly.”

“You cant tell that in the dark, though! Haha!”

Alphys felt her blood boil, and, maybe because she had had a bit too much to drink, she knocked over her chair and stomped over to the two humans. Undyne watched in shock.

“HEY! Don’t say those things about her!”

“What the fuck?”

Alphys continued talking, red in the face with anger. “She is the most beautiful lady in the undergrou-world! and- and she wouldn’t fu- have sex with you either way! She’s a lesbian! And she’s mine! You can’t have her!”

The human’s friend laughed. “Told you she was a d*ke, bro.”

Alphys began to wave her hands around wildly, stimming from anger. “DON’T SAY THAT! Don’t you DARE call her those- those HORRIBLE things!!”

The human frowned. “Why do you even care so much? You look like a fat dumpy slut, she can’t possibly be dating you.”

“They’re both equally ugly,” muttered the human’s friend.

“She- she isn’t ugly! She’s beautiful! And I don’t care about what you say about me, you clearly don’t know what you’re talking about if you talk about Undyne that way.”

“Ugh...”

“AND!! If you keep talking about her like that I’m- I’m going to! To kick your asses!!” Alphys puffed up her cheeks and glared, attempting to look threatening.

Undyne finally managed to process what was going on, and walked over. She glared at the humans from behind Alphys, who immediately became terrified upon seeing her face up close and personal. They slunk off to the other end of the bar.

Alphys looked up, to see Undyne behind her. “Undyne! Did- did you see that!” she covered her face happily. “I defended your honor!”

“You’re so cute, babe....” Undyne bent down and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks for defending me. I love you~”


End file.
